The Spider Made of Iron
by NicoleWee
Summary: Peter Parker is homeless and found a job at Delmar’s . Tony stark runs into him and what will become of his future? BTW ther are more characters...
1. chapter 1

Ok! I'm new to this so leave comments to help me improve!May dies of a heart attack when Ben dies ( Peter is 15 ) and Peter lives on the street. He already graduated from university (college which is MIT ) and has a major in science and engineering. So he still dumpster dives for wires to make the Spider-Man suit.(no green goblin blah blah after the vulture thing but stark does not know who he is. Yet. Enjoy!

 _Why did we fight May ? I regret everything..._

Peter thought to himself as he patrolled the streets in his homemade spider suit. _I have nowhere to go! I don't want to live with Ned because he is going to freak out. Maybe I can work at Delmar's and earn enough money to buy an apartment. Hmm..._

 **The Next Day,**

Hi Delmar!" Peter greeted the man awkwardly. " Peter ! How ya doing ! Haven't seen you in two months! You want the usual or something different ?"Delmar cheerfully asked , elated that Peter was back. Peter ran his hand through his hair. May and Ben died two months ago. He didn't tell anyone and kept it a secret. "Delmar. I need a job and you can't tell anyone else . This... this needs to be kept a secret." Then , Peter whispered into Delmar's ear what had happened in the past two months. " Of course you can work here Peter! You're like a Son to me. You can even stay with me until you earn enough money for an apartment. Go get ya stuff. Work starts at 7 am . Don't be late!" Upon hearing that. Peter sighed in relief. " I feel like you are made of iron Peter. You moved on from May and Ben so quickly.Hardy little lad aren't you." Delmar whispered to Peter. Smiling, Peter whisked out his phone ( yes he still has one and he upgraded it) and set an alarm for 6:30 am.

 **Months later ( infinity war never happened and the first avengers movie happened at that time but Thanos never existed so Loki is extremely evil to do that.)**

Too bad ! Shawarma joint closed early. Just grab some sandwiches and go!"

" Dammit! I wanted to eat Shawarma and play Mario kart."

" You're acting like a kid Clint!"

"Shaddup Tony!"

Peter recognised those voices. He had just returned from being Spider-Man for his shift at Delmar's. While he was in his suit , he helped the avengers but forgot to on his voice modifier. Parker luck!

"Hey kid. Get me 3 egg and mayo sandwiches , 1 ham and cheese and 2 plain ones with avocado spread." The Tony Stark had had just ordered food from Peter Parker the "iron orphan". _Wow!_ "O..ok .Johnny ! Make the 3 egg and mayo sandwiches and the ham and cheese one. I'll prepare the avocado ones!" "Got it! Came his reply."

Tony's POV

 _That kid sounds like that masked vigilante... spiderman! But he's so young how could he possibly..._

 _Tony's thoughts were cut short when he saw the cut that Spider-Man also got on his cheek. And it was healing rapidly. He also so the spandex (not) in a back pack that said property of Peter Parker._

Holy shawarma! The kid is Spider-Man!

 **Normal POV**

15 minutes later , Peter got the sandwiches in bags and handed them to Tony and noticed him studying his cheek. He touched it and realised his cheek was scarred by the aliens and was healing in front of **Tony Stark; IRONMAN!!** " Spider-Man ? He softly inquired. " Nope! M..,my name I... is P..p...Peter Parker not s..spiderman!Have a good day!" After Tony paid, he tossed a $100 dollar note to Peter. " Hope you like tips!" And left.

Next chapter might come tomorrow. Stay tuned!


	2. The Tracking Of The Iron Orphan

**I decided to make this chapter earlier and longer so enjoy!**

"Jarvis! I need all the information on a teenager , Peter Parker."

Tony called out to his A.I , ignoring his Boyfriend, Steve's ( don't judge. I like the ship Stony.), request to eat his ham and cheese sandwhich. " Why are you so interested in the kid? It's not like he's special. He's a teen Tony." Steve complained and shoved the plate that held the sandwhich in front of Tony. " Steveee! You don't get it! You know spiderman, the guy who webbed Loki up, that's Peter. Aha! Take a look at his background ." Came Tony's reply.

 ** _Peter Parker last known age : 16 years old. Born on 13 June 2002 .Father and Mother died in a plane crash. Uncle shot by mugger. Aunt had an heart attack immmediately after. Last known location : Queens apartment. Has a major in Science and Engineering. Graduated from Midtown at 13 years old and MIT at 15 years old. Ran away from foster care and is now an orphan._**

"Oh my god. The kid is f*ing Spider-Man and an orphan Tony!" Steve exclaimed. " All the more the reason to find him before Ross or the children's services gets to him." Tony said.He swiped the holographic screens when Jarvis suddenly read out a bit of information that Tony overlooked. " Sir. It's says hear that Samantha Parker was your girlfriend and you knocked her up. Obadiah then forced her to sign a disclosure agreement and raped her. She already gave birth to Peter before the rape. She refused to have a baby again." Tony's eyes widened in shock. Peter was his Son! " You'd better find the kid, Tony." Steve said softly. Tony nodded his head and gobbled down his sandwhich. " Jarvis, track down Peter Parker and call up the children's services. I have some business to attend to." Tony ordered and sighed " how am I going to break it to Peter."

 ** _Meanwhile near Delmar's_**

Peter looked at his savings . It took a while but he finally managed to rent an apartment for $20 a month. The owner was so nice! He placed his things down and was changing into his Spider-Man suit when he heard a voice. " Peter Parker!" Peter spun around and was face to face with Ned. ( I was going to put General Ross but that is too quick.) " Why didn't you tell me that you were getting an apartment! You butt dialed me and I hear you renting an apartment. My mom kicked me out so can we be roommates... YOU'RE SPIDERMAN!!!!" " What the F* Ned! Yes I'm spiderman but you can't tell anyone , clear! I will be back after patrol to explain everything so make yourself at home and don't bother waiting for me. How would I manage to f*ing butt dial you? Stupid Parker Luck." Peter anxiously said before web slinging out the window. There weren't a lot of bad guys so he managed to finish patrol early. When he reached , he slipped out of his suit , changed and walked out into the living room. He made dinner for Ned and himself, explained everything to him and told him that he was broke so Ned had to pay for groceries and $10 for the rent. " your room can be opposite mine and also , I might not be broke for Long as I work at Delmar's. Goodnight dude!" Peter added before Ned and himself retired to their rooms for the night. " Peter Parker, spider vigilante and manafacturer of his own high tech costume and webs. How interesting , Son." Peter gasped in shock. Tony Stark stepped out of the iron man suit that he wore to get there and replied, " shhh. You don't want to wake Ned up do you. Yes . I am your biological Father. I'll explain everything."

 ** _Cliffhanger? I Guess. Ok this chapter is not that Long so I lied? Next chapter tomorrow._**


	3. The Avenger Family ( not )

**_This will be a short chapter. Sorry._**

" Obadiah. F*ing Obadiah who f* up our lives" Peter said with a sigh. Tony had just explained everything to Peter. " So you have custody of me huh, c...can we take it slow. Like a mentor and student relationship before a Father and Son relationship?" Peter asked . Tony nodded in agreement and they both helped to pack Peter's stuff and suited up. Then they went off to the avengers tower and unpacked Peter's stuff.

"By the way Pete, your name is Peter Benjamin Stark "Parker" if you don't want the " Parker" and I found out that your ' best friend' Fred? Yeah he is just using you for the apartment and is Super rich." Tony remarked. Peter gasped in shock and broke up his Friend ship with Ned who cursed , " F* YOU PENIS PARKER!"

As soon as Peter's head hit the pillow , he fell asleep, exhausted from the days events. Tony smiled at the sleeping figure and wrote a note that said , " You don't need to work at Delmar's anymore as you can be a paid intern here . If you want, you can reveal your identity as Spider-Man and can go to Delmar's to get sandwhiches occasionally. - Tony Stark" before retiring to his workshop.When he stepped out of Peter's new room, he was greeted by Clint yelling, " Tony's a dad! Tony's a dad!"

 ** _Sorry again and if you don't like fake Friend Ned, leave . Please review!_**


	4. Meeting The Avengers!

**_Hi guys! I read your reviews and I like that you have given me feed back. I am trying to think of ideas and will work on improving the series. I hope you enjoy!_**

" Mr Stark, you know Star Trek, or Star Wars or The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt? Actually I don't think you know that one. Ok it's about mole woman who ar kidnaped by a crazy reverend..." Peter was sitting in a car with Tony Stark, rambling about some of his favourite shows when he was cut off by Tony who said,

"First things First, Quit this ' Mr Stark ' thing, it's Tony. Secondly , you can talk about theese shows to Romanov and Barton. They love these things. Also we are arriving at the compound ."

"Wait, I am going to meet the avengers ?! Cool!" Peter was geeking out now.

" We live at the compound so you can get settled after we meet the team. We will stay here permanently as the house we stayed in is my vacation home." Tony added before reaching over to Peter's side and Peter mistook it for a hug( get the reference?).

" Kid stop hugging me, I'm trying to open the door for you." Peter's face turned red and opened the door himself.

 ** _I just wanted to say Clint was visiting the vacation home and saw Peter and Tony so don't get confused._**

When Peter stepped out of the sleek limousine (yes a limo) , he was greeted by Clint Barton , Natasha Romanov , Bruce Banner,Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson.

" Look fellow humans! Fellow human Stark brought a small human to us!"

" Thor stop calling us humans, we know that we are mortal."

" That's the squirt I saw yesterday at his house" Clint was smirking. Natasha's eyes sparkled in surprise.

" Who is this? You're so cute !" Peter was about to thank Her for the compliment, His spider senses went off and jumped up onto the wall of the compound and continued climbing. Thor looked ready to cry. " I just wanted to surprise tiny human with a hug! Does tiny human not like me?"

"WOW! You can climb walls !" Bruce , Tony and Clint cried out in surprise.

" Wait . You're Spider-Man ! Only Spider-Man can climb walls!" Clint realised.Just when Peter was about to say something his something , his spider senses went of a gain and he tried to jump out of the way but was caught by a red mist.

" Easy there kid. You might hurt yourself." It was Scarlet Witch. Vision appeared seconds later. She set Peter down carefully.

"You're Wanda Maximoff! And Vision!" Peter was about to pass out after meeting his heroes. " You guys are like the BEST and my favourite superheroes ever seen and the you are a couple! That's sooooo cool!

Tony clutched his chest in mock offense. "So I'm not you're favourite and the best superhero ? I'm hurt !"

Everyone laughed and they headed inside.

" Kid ! Look at these blueprints for a new spider suit. You okay with it?"

Tony and Peter were at the lab working . Peter was working on having different types of web solutions while Tony was building suits and blueprints. Peter rolled over on his swivel chair.

" Tony, imagine if I need to hold things or was falling . I think extandable and retractable iron spider legs will come in handy." Peter remarked. "Also you should add some more blue and call it the iron spider suit because they say that I'm the iron orphan on the streets so I thing I should respect the title." He added.

"Peter, are you here?" Peter heard a voice and looked up from his failed web concoction. It was the black widow.

"Clint bets that you can't beat me in a sparring match so he says that if you lose, we pay him $5 each. You win, he pays us $100, we'll split it 50-50. Cool?" Natasha said with a smirk .

"Sure! Not like I improve this so yeah!" Peter sighed and put on his webshooters that were conveniently refilled.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, please assemble the team downstairs for this match because I need to see this !" Tony shouted in excitement. Natasha and Peter both rolled their eyes and face palmed.

"Alright Avengers! Welcome to the sparring match , spider vs spider, Black Widow and Spider-Man! Please place your bets on who will win mentally. If Widow wins , I choose the movies for a week and will be paid 5 dollars from the competitors and if Spidey wins, he chooses the movie for a week and all of us will pay both compettitors $50 dollars to each of them." Clint yelled . Natasha and Peter facepalmed yet again .

"You ready Peter? Because I'm not going to lose my title as sparring queen to a newcomer for $50."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

"Begin!"

Natasha did not expect it at all, she was going punch him then , roundhouse kick him. But Peter jumped up and doged, then crawled on the ceiling so quick that before Natasha could figure out what was happening , her legs were webbed to the ground. Then Peter kicked her in the stomach and cut the webs to pin her down, winning the match.

"Okay give us the $50 and all the movie picking privileges go to me! Yes! No need to watch the incredibles today!"Peter yelled out in joy.

 ** _Okay has anyone watched the unbreakable kimmy schidmt ? It's on Netflix and movie night is every night for the avengers . Stay tuned for the next chapter where Peter watches a movie/ tv show._**


End file.
